


How Does It Feel Being A Uncle For The Second Time ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Episodes Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Children, Daughters, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is an uncle for the second time, Danny asks him how does he feel about it, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	How Does It Feel Being A Uncle For The Second Time ?:

*Summary: Steve is an uncle for the second time, Danny asks him how does he feel about it, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Grace & Charlie were sleeping in the hammock, after their fun day with their dad, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & their uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, The Two Men watched over them, as they were drinking their beers.

 

“They are great kids, Danny, You should be so proud, Charlie is a terrific boy, I am glad that I got to meet him”, The Five-O Commander said honestly with a big smile. Danny was full of pride, & proud, whenever he hears it.

 

“Thank you, Buddy, How do you feel about being an uncle for the second time ?”, Danny said, Steve said, “I love it, & I would do anything for them”, The Blond knew that from the start. He is glad that Steve came into his life, the way he did.

 

“You are gonna be awesome at it, or continue to be awesome at it”, Danny reassured him. “Thank you, Brother, You can count on me for anything,” & Danny smiled, & said, “I know”, & they continued to enjoy their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
